Momentarily Sunset and Eternal Sunset
by synstropezia
Summary: Bagi Dazai Osamu yang selalu mempelajari Nakahara Chuuya sebagai senja yang sesaat, bos mafia itu ingin menggantikan posisinya kali ini. "Antara aku dan senja, siapa yang paling indah?" Warning: Beast!AU spoiler #NovemberInginWaras


**Momentarily Sunset and Eternal Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, spoiler beast!AU, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "waras".**

* * *

Koridor yang semula lenggang kini diisi, oleh dua pasang langkah kaki yang beriringan. Bayangan pemuda berpostur tubuh jangkung, sementara yang satunya lagi lebih pendek dengan fedora menghias kepala, tercetak di permukaan tembok berwarna putih gading. Salah seorang mafia yang tengah lewat buru-buru menunduk, kala menyadari eksistensi mereka yang menekan udara sekitar. Keringat dingin seketika mengucur deras, walaupun baru sekadar berpapasan.

Aura seorang eksekutif, dan bos mafia memang tiada tandingannya. Sosok yang kebetulan lewat itu bahkan masih bergeming dengan posisi menunduk, sampai mereka memasuki ruangan berpintu setinggi tiga kaki yang dipenuhi ornamen.

_BLAMMM!_

Ketika pintu tersebut dibanting dengan kerasnya, barulah ia membubarkan diri tanpa sekali pun menengok lagi ke belakang–siapa pun nanti yang melewati koridor ini, semoga tidak dihantam oleh kursi kesasar.

Barusan sebelum pintu ditutup, mafia rendahan ini yakin Nakahara Chuuya sempat mendelik ke arahnya yang menandakan; eksekutif muda itu dalam kondisi buruk.

"Kerja bagus, Chuuya." Pujian tersebut direspons oleh hening yang terasa mencekam. Dazai Osamu–bos mafia merangkap si pemuji sengaja memasang senyuman miring, sewaktu menengok ke arah Chuuya yang bergeming.

"Kau juga. Sebagai gantinya biarkan aku memberimu hadiah."

"Hadiah? Jarang sekali Chuuya mau memberiku hal seperti i–"

Sindiran tersebut dipatahkan oleh tinju yang Chuuya luncurkan. Refleksnya terbilang bagus, sehingga Dazai dapat menghindari serangan yang disengaja itu. Perasaan Chuuya mungkin tengah gahar, membuat ia terus-menerus menyerang–mustahil terpuaskan, apabila belum mengenai Dazai yang tetap tersenyum miring. 'Pemanasan' seperti ini bukan lagi cerita asing yang menggelikan. Mereka terlampau sering melakukannya, terutama ketika Chuuya marah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak memukulku?" Tinggal mematahkan jarak sebesar dua sentimeter, maka tinju Chuuya yang terhenti di udara akan mengenai pipi Dazai. Namun, pemuda berambut jingga itu malah menarik tangannya, lantas membelakangi Dazai yang menggidikkan bahu.

"Untuk apa jika kau sengaja menerimanya seperti itu? Memuakkan sekali."

"Jadi kau batal memberiku hadiah, nih?"

"Jelaskan saja kenapa kau bersikap seperti tadi." Mata kecokelatan Dazai kembali menjadi pusat atensi Chuuya. Selain saling melempar pandangan, tidak ada kata atau gestur yang hendak memecah ketegangan ini.

Mereka baru saja pulang, dari pertemuan dengan bos mafia lainnya. Tidak terima akan kekejian Dazai yang menghancurkan organisasi buatannya, ia memerintahkan seorang bawahannya untuk mengincar belakang kepala Dazai. Akan tetapi, pemuda jangkung itu justru seenak jidat memprovokasi musuh. Kematian nyaris saja memenggal nyawanya, apabila Chuuya terlambat menyingkirkan pistol tersebut menggunakan tendangannya.

Dazai Osamu bukanlah sembarang bos mafia. Bahkan pukulan dari Chuuya yang merupakan ahli bela diri dapat ia hindari, apa lagi tembakan seorang amatir yang hanya modal menggertak.

"Karena aku tahu Chuuya pasti menyelamatkanku. Sederhana sekali, bukan?" Mungkin setengah benar. Meskipun samar-samar Chuuya cukup yakin, Dazai menyembunyikan alasan yang lebih dalam sekaligus bermakna. Mengetahuinya adalah hal yang mustahil bagi Chuuya. Ia benci mengakui itu, tetapi Dazai sendiri ibarat teka-teki yang seolah-olah mustahil dijawab.

"Melihatku marah pasti sangat menyenangkan bagimu, ya?" Setelahnya Chuuya menghancurkan markas bos mafia tersebut. Jelas-jelas sedari menaiki mobil sampai tiba di ruangan ini, Dazai mati-matian menahan tawa puasnya.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku memang senang melihatnya. Tetapi Chuuya, lagi-lagi aku menemukan kontradiksi di dalam dirimu." Pisau yang selalu Chuuya simpan di balik saku celananya kini berada di genggaman Dazai. Ujung benda tersebut Dazai arahkan pada dada kirinya, membuat Chuuya bersiaga sebagai bentuk spontanitas.

"Selama ini kau membenciku, bukan? Katamu juga kau ingin membunuhku, namun kenapa malah menyelamatkanku?"

"Jika kau mati akan sangat merepotkan. Untuk saat ini kuakui, hanya kau yang paling pantas memimpin Port Mafia."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali? Kalau Chuuya membunuhku kau akan duduk di sana," jawab Dazai enteng, sembari menunjuk kursi di belakang punggungnya. Muak akan omongan konyol itu Chuuya melotot ke arahnya, lantas melewati Dazai yang samar-samar terkekeh.

"Siapa juga yang menginginkan jabatan milikmu, huh?"

"Cepat atau lambat aku pasti mati, Chuuya. Karena itu hal tersebut kukatakan ber–"

_BUAKKK!_

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di punggung Dazai. Jelas bukan main sakitnya, walau bos mafia itu masih sanggup berdiri. Chuuya mungkin tidak lagi berminat mengucapkan apa-apa, sehingga pergi begitu saja ke arah laporan yang menumpuk.

"Belum cukup, Dazai. Pulang nanti kau harus ikut denganku, dan kita selesaikan _di sana_."

Menjadi malaikat penjaga Dazai bukanlah keinginannya, tetapi Chuuya memutuskan bertahan selama ia masih digagalkan, untuk memastikan kejanggalan di hatinya.

* * *

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh, ketika ia merasai tentang Dazai lebih dalam._

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju baseman tempat Chuuya memarkirkan mobil, puluhan atensi terpusat pada mereka yang seolah-olah dikejar waktu. Saking beriramanya tempo berjalan Chuuya, ia menjadi terlalu cepat membuat Dazai kesulitan mengikuti. Di lift pun Chuuya terus-menerus mengetuk kaki kirinya. Untuk sepasang iris biru itu, dari angka seratus sampai ke lantai B bergerak sangat lambat menimbulkan kekesalan.

"Sebegitu tidak sabarnya, kah, memberiku pelajaran?" Memar di pipinya tak menghalangi Dazai, untuk membentuk senyuman usil yang berniat menggoda Chuuya. Hanya saja tampaknya, eksekutif tempramental itu kurang berminat menangkap umpan yang disediakan.

"Langsung naik saja. Jangan banyak bicara." Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mobil yang biasa Chuuya kendarai untuk mengantar Dazai langsung terlihat. Dengan aba-aba singkat ia meminta bosnya ini agar kembali mengikuti, dan tak ketinggalan membukakan pintu di samping jok pengemudi.

Mesin segera dipanaskan. Mobil mewah berwarna biru metal itu kemudian melaju secepat mungkin, membelah udara panas di sekitar baseman. Pemandangan senja mulai mewarnai kaca jendela yang selalu mengilat. Jingganya tampil apik, di atas rupa-rupa gedung sebagai panggung yang abadi. Alunan musik dari saluran radio di pukul empat turut melengkapi kesempurnaan milik sore, ditambah lagi Chuuya mulai bersenandung kecil.

Ketegangan yang semula mencekat leher mereka perlahan-lahan menguap. Menikmati cepatnya mobil membelah aspal, diiringi senandung lembut dari Chuuya membuat rasa demi rasa yang semula berbenturan menjadi satu. Dazai tidak memerlukan pasir putih yang basah, riuh para camar kala mengepakkan sayap, atau warna-warni batu karang untuk mengisi dunia abu-abu, di sepasang matanya agar senja terlukis sempurna.

Sudah ke berapa kalinya mereka menikmati perjalanan yang singkat dalam rasa, tetapi waktunya begitu panjang ini? Baik Dazai maupun Chuuya tidaklah ingat, selama keduanya dapat terlepas dari peran sebagai mafia. Di luar sini mereka adalah kebebasan. Entah itu pertengkaran, sedikit kesalahpahaman atau apa pun namanya, akan diurus ketika Dazai, dan Chuuya kembali menjadi atasan-bawahan.

"Boleh tahu di mana kau akan memberiku pelajaran kali ini?" Selalu Chuuya yang menentukan tempatnya, tanpa Dazai pernah merasai keberatan. Toh, bahkan di pemandangan terburuk sekalipun Dazai tak berniat protes terhadap Chuuya.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

"Benarkah? Apa rencana kali ini adalah mencoba bunuh diri ganda?"

Dari jarak yang perlahan-lahan menipis, mata cokelatnya menangkap sebuah ujung dengan jurang di bawah sana. Chuuya memarkirkan mobil di area yang sekiranya aman. Mendekat terlebih dahulu ke tempat tersebut, diekori Dazai yang memilih membisu. Angin senja memiliki tekstur lembut yang memanjakan wajah, walaupun bertiup sedikit kencang membuat dedaunan beterbangan. Dazai tetap menunggu tanpa bertanya, meski ia sendiri mulai geregetan.

"Apa kau percaya aku bisa terbang?" Pertanyaan tersebut sangatlah menggemaskan, tetapi yang keluar hanya tawa samar dari bibir Dazai. Namun, itu sudah cukup ketika mereka berdua saja, karena suara sekecil apa pun tak akan dibiarkan menjadi abai hingga kehilangan makna.

"Ya. Kemampuan supernaturalmu memungkinkan untuk itu, bukan?"

_For Tainted and Sorrow_ membuat Chuuya dapat mengendalikan gravitasi, dan sekarang ia betul-betul terbang di hadapan Dazai yang tersenyum. Matanya selalu menggumamkan kata 'indah' dalam hening yang menyenangkan hati, setiap Chuuya seolah-olah menyatu dengan senja. Mereka cocok, pun mengumpakan Chuuya menggunakan jingga yang menyuguhkan puisi milik alam ini selalu menghanyutkan Dazai, dalam ketidakpahaman paling indah.

Dazai mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu, mengapa di sini pun ia mengagumi senja dengan begitu hebatnya. Bos mafia itu mempunyai rahasia besar yang selama ini disembunyikannya, dan sejak awal tentang Chuuya memang terlalu warna-warni.

Terlalu warna-warni yang baru Dazai sadari, ketika tatapannya menikmati senja bersama Chuuya.

"Hoi. Wajahmu mendadak tidak enak dilihat." Padahal diam-diam Chuuya tengah menikmati garis lengkung di bibir Dazai. Selama bekerja pemuda jangkung itu selalu memiliki garis wajah yang kaku, dan Chuuya ingin jujur bahwa kebiasaan itu agak menggelisahkannya.

"Masa, sih? Sekarang bagaimana?" Perasaan tak terdefinisikan yang semula mengusutkan riang di wajah Dazai kini lenyap, digantikan senyumannya yang telah kembali namun dengan terlalu memaksa.

"Jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan sebelumnya."

"Komentarmu membuatku kecewa, lho. Lagian wajahku kenapa? Perasaan biasa saja."

"Lupakan saja. Kau ingat perjanjiannya, kan?" Waktu yang singkat ini tidak boleh dihabiskan dengan bersendu, membuka luka, ataupun oleh air mata. Mereka di sini–bersama-sama–karena mengharapkan kebahagiaan di luar peran yang sebetulnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku minta maaf jika wajahku sempat tak mengenakkan. Tetapi, serius, diriku enggak menyadari apa-apa, lho."

Bohong. Sejak awal Chuuya tahu itu, hanya saja berpura-pura tuli, bisu, dan buta terhadap perasaan yang mengelilingi Dazai. Tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya, sang eksekutif membelakangi Dazai yang bergeming. Netra senada laut milik Chuuya tampak berombak, yang hanya disaksikan oleh senja yang perlahan-lahan memejamkan mata. Justru karena Chuuya mengingat perjanjian tersebut, ia memilih memunggungi Dazai agar tidak ketahuan.

Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, Dazai yang mati-matian menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya telah menyakiti Chuuya, dengan membuatnya seolah-olah tak berguna. Mereka yang sekarang ini menyaksikan senja hanyalah sepasang manusia yang 'berbahagia'. Namun, bagaimana dengan beberapa waktu ke depan? Ketika peran sebagai bos mafia, dan eksekutifnya yang setia kembali pada Dazai serta Chuuya?

Terkadang di saat bunga tidur terpaksa dipecahkan, mata Chuuya disambut oleh muka pucat Dazai. Caranya memandang seolah-olah berduka untuk Chuuya yang padahal baik-baik saja, dan apa yang paling mengganggu Chuuya adalah; wajah Dazai sangat menyerupai pelayat, seakan-akan di hadapannya Chuuya tinggal tanah merah.

Semakin Chuuya berusaha mendalami tentang Dazai melalui hubungan ini, segala-galanya hanya bertambah rumit. Mereka ini apa jika Chuuya boleh bertanya demikian? Senja telah disaksikan bersama-sama, tinggal seatap, berbagi kehangatan yang sama di atas kasur, bertukar rasa lewat ciuman, bahkan membuktikan sesuatu yang entahlah apa dengan bersetubuh.

Seharusnya mereka begitu dekat, bukan? Namun, lagi dan lagi hubungan ini akan selalu asing, absurd, aneh, membingungkan, atau apa pun itu selama Dazai menutup diri. Jika Chuuya betul-betul ingin memahaminya, maka ia harus bertahan dengan Dazai yang terus berpaling, menanti agar dia sendiri yang memutuskan cara menjelaskannya, juga menunggu supaya Dazai tak lagi betah bersembunyi.

Karena itulah Chuuya masih di sini, dengan berpura-pura tuli, bisu, bahkan buta.

Untuk sekarang, Dazai yang mati-matian menyembunyikan segala-galanya sendirian, dan menghindari tanya dengan memaksakan diri tampak baik-baik saja akan Chuuya anggap, bahwa itulah satu-satunya cara agar Dazai tetap waras

_Karena menganggapnya_ _demikian juga merupakan cara bagi Chuuya agar tetap waras, dari sebuah perasaan yang selalu menekankan bahwa sesungguhnya Chuuya ini tak berguna. _

"Antara aku dan senja, siapa yang paling indah?" Sejenak Dazai berkedip mendapati pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Setelahnya Chuuya berhenti membelakangi Dazai, dan menatap netra cokelatnya dengan merah bersemu di pipi.

"Pffttt ... masih juga ditanyakan? Pelajaranmu monoton sekali~"

"Ja-jangan tertawa, idiot perban! Langsung jawab saja."

"Tetapi kau tahu jawabanku," ucap Dazai yang memajukan bibir, seakan-akan malas meladeni lawan bicaranya. Urat kemarahan sudah terukir di sekitar pelipis Chuuya. Namun, ia memilih menghela napas daripada berteriak-teriak.

"Ka ... katakan ... lagi."

"Chuuya sebegitu inginnya dimanja olehku, ya?"

"Cih! Terserah kau sa–", "Untuk jawabannya, tentu saja aku memilih Chuuya sampai kapan pun. Senja itu milik semua orang, tetapi kau tidak begitu, bukan?" Setidaknya sekarang ini, masih punya Dazai walau ia mengikat Chuuya dengan hubungan yang absurd, bukan?

Dibandingkan (memaksakan) tersenyum seperti sekarang, tentu lebih mudah jika Dazai membuangnya saja. Jauh-jauh waktu sebelum Chuuya hadir (lagi), Dazai telah membayangkan dirinya yang melangkah sendirian, sembari membuang hatinya sepotong demi sepotong. Hal tersebut adalah cara melepaskan waras, supaya ia berhenti merasai apa pun agar nantinya tidak melelahkan diri.

Meskipun Chuuya bodoh, ia pasti sadar kerap kali Dazai kelepasan menatapnya dengan luka penuh duka. Karena percaya atau tidak, rahasia yang Dazai sembunyikan ini terlalu sulit dicerna akal sehat.

Di garis dunia yang lain–di mana Dazai menjadi detektif meninggalkan Chuuya di Port Mafia–Chuuya telah mati sewaktu melawan musuh terakhir, yakni _Decay of Angel_. Setelah Dazai menyusulnya yang berarti keseimbangan dunia runtuh, dan musuh memenangkan pertarungan, kesempatan ini datang untuk memperbaiki yang pernah hancur.

Dazai menjadi bos mafia, demi menyelamatkan Chuuya dari kematiannya walaupun berarti, ia harus melawan orang-orang yang dahulu menjadi rekannya di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Rencana paling utama adalah menghindarkan seorang kawan lama dari maut yang selalu menjeratnya, karena hanya di garis dunia yang ini kehidupan mau berpihak pada _dia_.

Cepat atau lambat Dazai akan bunuh diri, karena itulah satu-satunya cara agar semua terselamatkan. Seenggan apa pun Dazai meninggalkan Chuuya, tidak lagi dapat menontoni _dia_–Oda Sakunosuke–secara langsung, Dazai harus melakukannya mengingat bahwa ia sendiri yang menginginkan dirinya dikorbankan.

"Mungkin saja. Lagi pula kita ini sebenarnya apa?" Kala tangan kanan Dazai terulur, Chuuya perlahan-lahan mendekatinya untuk meraihnya. _For Tainted and Sorrow_ yang semula menyelimuti Chuuya telah menghilang, berkat kemampuan netralisasi Dazai.

"Pacaran tidak, sahabat juga kurasa bukan. Musuh, kah? Namun, mana mungkin kita melakukan 'itu'? Aneh banget."

"Kenapa kau tidak memastikannya sekarang?" Sekaligus juga agar Chuuya menjadi tahu, harus ia apakan kebenciannya terhadap Dazai.

"Memastikannya, ya? Akan kulakukan jika kita tidak dapat melihat senja lagi."

"Huh? Pasti bisa, kok. Kalau begitu tak perlu dipastikan saja. Apa sulitnya?" Ternyata entah Chuuya terus membenci Dazai ataukah berhenti, yang terpenting selalu saja sebuah masa di mana mereka menyaksikan senja, dan Chuuya dapat menanyakan itu setiap jam pulang di sore hari tiba.

* * *

_"Antara aku dan senja, siapa yang paling indah?"_

_"Untuk jawabannya, tentu saja aku memilih Chuuya sampai kapan pun. Senja itu milik semua orang, tetapi kau tidak begitu, bukan?"_

* * *

Ah ... rasa-rasanya Chuuya hanya membenci Dazai, semata-mata demi membuat dirinya sendiri heran, dan menikmati rasa bingung itu agar Chuuya terus mencari jawaban di dalam diri Dazai yang sebetulnya kosong.

Yang berarti hingga kapan pun, entah itu suka atau benci tidak pernah ada jawabannya, dan mungkin Chuuya akan terus berputar-putar di dalam kekosongan Dazai.

"Ada satu hal yang pasti, kok." Kedua tangan Chuuya kini berada dalam genggaman Dazai. Seulas peluk tahu-tahu menyambut tubuh mungil sang eksekutif, membuat Chuuya terperanjat.

"Di senja yang berikutnya aku tidak akan membiarkan Chuuya berbalik badan seperti tadi."

Bersenang-senang dengan Chuuya sebagai bentuk mempertahankan kewarasannya memang tidak dapat Dazai tolak, karena Chuuya sendiri merupakan senja yang selalu ingin Dazai saksikan kapan terbitnya.

Senja tidak dapat ditolak oleh siapa pun, bukan? Maka Dazai menerimanya saja, daripada menjauh karena semua itu sia-sia.

"Sekarang kita pulang. Buatkan aku sup kepiting, ya?" tanya Dazai penuh keriangan. Pelukan mereka sudah terlepas. Hanya genggaman Dazai yang masih utuh, dan menarik-narik Chuuya agar segera menuju mobil.

"Kepitingnya tidak ada. Nanti kita mampir dulu ke supermarket kalau begitu."

Namun, mengumpakan Chuuya sebagai senja agaknya terkesan menyedihkan, bukan? Meskipun indah tetapi jingganya terlalu sebentar, dan apakah karena alasan itu di garis dunia sebelumnya Chuuya mati?

Jika benar demikian, selain melaksanakan rencana utama Dazai akan menjadikan dirinya senja yang sesaat, untuk menggantikan Chuuya agar ia lebih berumur panjang–supaya suatu hari nanti, meskipun Chuuya masihlah serupa senja ia akan abadi, bagi seseorang yang selalu menemaninya–tidak berpikiran meninggalkan dia, seperti yang ingin Dazai lakukan cepat atau lambat.

* * *

_Bukankah Dazai juga indah, berkat luka yang memenuhi dirinya sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan orang lain agar tetap waras?_

* * *

Dirinya adalah senja yang sesaat, karena pada dasarnya luka pun tidak mungkin bertahan selama-lamanya–semua akan berakhir, ketika Dazai 'terbenam' nantinya.

Sedangkan Chuuya akan menjadi senja yang abadi, karena tentangnya bertahan di dalam seseorang yang hidup demi dia–bukan mati untuk Chuuya.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Aku terinspirasi buat bikin fic ini, abis liat fanart DaChuu versi on/off dalam beast!AU. awalnya mau dibikin semanis mungkin sih, tapi ini rasa2nya jadi agak angst ya? sayangnya yang tiba2 belok kek gitu berada di luar kendaliku. jadi yaudah, kubiarkan aja karena menurutku hasilnya ga buruk2 banget sih.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ sampai jumpa di fic lainnya.


End file.
